Baby Just Say Yes
by Sanity's Reject
Summary: Different nations, different histories, different ways of popping the question. Things may not go as planned, but all that matters is hearing that "yes". Multiple pairings. Chapter one- SuFin.


Finland sat in the living room, cleaning up scraps of wrapping paper left over from Sealand's mad scramble for presents that morning. Christmas was a big deal if one of your parents happened to be Santa Claus. It was fun watching his face light up as he unwrapped yet another present. Sealand had received all sorts of new toys, including a Nerf Gun and darts from America, an action figure from Japan, a puffin doll from Iceland, and, to his utter delight, Guitar Hero for Wii. Upon opening it, the micro nation had tackled his parents into a hug, shouting "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH!" at the top of his lungs. Directly afterwards, he started begging to go visit Latvia so they could play together. That happened to be where he was now, being taken there by Sweden. Of course, this meant that Finland had the joy of cleaning all to himself. It wasn't that bad, but it would be nice to have some help. As he reached under the tree to grab a lone scrap of paper, his fingers brushed against something that was definitely not paper or pine tree. Finland closed his fingers around the mystery object and pulled it out to take a closer look at it.

"What's this?" he mumbled to himself. "I didn't put it there. I thought we'd already opened all the presents." It was a little box covered in soft velvet. Attached to it was a little envelope bearing the name "Tino." _"So it's for me? Who's it from?"_ All sorts of questions were running through Finland's mind as he tore the envelope open.

_Dear Tino,_

_If you're reading this, then I guess you've found my extra present for you. Don't open until after you read this. It took me a while before I figured out what to say here. I thought that writing a letter would be easier for both of us, but it's just as hard as speaking face to face. I suppose that at least, I can't mumble when I write._

_I know that I confuse you sometimes. I'm sorry. I've never been good at saying what's on my mind. But you already knew that. I'm going to try to make sure that you understand, at very least, this._

_I love you, Tino. Always have, always will. I know that I don't say it very often, but that doesn't change how I feel about you. I love hearing your voice every morning, I love seeing you smile, and I love falling asleep with you in my arms. I've been around for a long time, and I can say without a doubt that I've never been happier than I am now. And Tino, I hope you're happy too._

_Open the box now. Go on._

It had been from Sweden, then. No one else could've written that. It was hard to believe that the Sweden who wrote this note was the same Sweden who hardly ever said more than 10 words together in a sentence. Feeling both flattered and confused, Finland picked up the little box and opened it.

Sitting inside it was a silver ring with a single, small diamond mounted on it.

Wait. A ring? Was Finland really so feminine that Sweden decided a ring would be a good present? Was this some kind of joke? Beginning to get somewhat annoyed, Finland began reading the note from where he left off.

_Do you like it? I thought something simple would be best. I didn't think you'd want to wear a big ring. It would just get in your way._

_Tino, I love you more than you'll ever know. And by some miracle, you love me back._

_Will you marry me?_

The paper dropped from Finland's hand and fluttered down to rest on his knees. He looked at the note, and then at the ring. Back at the note, then back at the ring. The note. The ring. Note. Ring. Note. Ring. Marry. Sweden. What?

* * *

><p>Sweden was nervous. More nervous than he'd been in a long time. And when Sweden was nervous, worried, or annoyed, he'd lock himself in his workshop and start mass-producing furniture. The founding of IKEA had been sparked when he'd made enough chairs to fill a warehouse after Denmark played a video of him drunk at a World Meeting.<p>

He was still getting weird looks from some nations.

Sweden was beginning to regret not bothering to ask Finland to his face. He'd written for Finland to just put on the ring if he said yes, but… Why had he thought writing a note would be a good idea? What if it had gotten thrown out by mistake? What if Finland never found it? What if he did find it and thought it was a joke? What if he didn't really love him? What if he laughed in his face? What if-

_Knock, knock._ "Sve? Can I come in?"

Sweden nearly hit his hand with his hammer. Setting aside the armchair he'd been working on, he got up to open the door.

"Um, Sve, I need to talk to you about something. Is this a bad time?" Finland asked, looking more than a little nervous.

"S' fine." Sweden replied. "S'mthin' wrong?"

"Oh uh, no, but… Will you come on a walk with me? The snow isn't too thick."

"…'Lright."

* * *

><p>Finland and Sweden walked alongside each other, the fresh snow crunching under their shoes. The sun was just starting to dip below the horizon, and the forest was still. It could've been called peaceful had both nations not felt so tense and worried.<p>

"So, um, Sve…" Finland said after a while. "I… I, uh…"

"Are y' okay? Y' seem w'rk'd up over s'mthin'," Sweden said.

"I guess you could say that, haha…" Finland laughed nervously. "I needed to… To give you something." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled it out a little box that Sweden recognized instantly. He accepted with shaking hands.

He'd been wrong. Of course he'd been wrong. Why would Finland say yes? He'd asked in a letter, for god's sake.

"…Thanks," he replied, his voice even quieter than usual.

"Sve, I-"

"S' fine. Ah und'rst'nd," Sweden said, trying not to show any emotion, but for some reason he was struggling to do so. He turned around and started walking, not wanting to stay any longer that he had to do. "M' going back."

"Berwald, wait!" Sweden stopped, not looking back. "Please, just wait. You can't go yet."

Sweden didn't say a word.

"Wait… Just let me explain, please. I…I…" Finland took a deep breath. "Berwald, I want you to ask me now."  
>Sweden turned. "Ask y' wh't?"<p>

"What you asked me in that letter. I want to give you answer in person," Finland said, his voice growing stronger. "That's why I gave you the ring."

Oh. That's why…? Oh. _Oh._ Still feeling nervous, but more hopeful, Sweden walked back over to Finland. Getting down on one knee, he pulled out the ring.

"T'no… Ah know th't I'm n't th' best with w'rds, 'nd ah know ah c'nfuse y' a lot, but… Ah love ya. Ah really do. Will… Will ya marry me?" Finland smiled, despite the fact that his eyes were watering up.

"Ja."

Sweden stood and slipped the ring onto Finland's finger. "Minä rakastan sinua," he mumbled, pulling his new fiancé into an embrace.

"Jag älskar dig," Finland said back. All was right with the world, at least for that moment. He would've loved to stay right where he was, but winter winds had a way of sneaking up on you when you least expected it. "Um… Maybe we should go back." And so they did, walking hand in hand back to their house.

"Berwald?"  
>"Hm?"<p>

"Just because we're going to be married doesn't mean you can call me your wife."

"'Kay. Y're not m' wife.

"Good-"

"Y'r m' bride."

"BERWALD!" Finland shouted. "I'M NOT A BRIDE!"

"Ja, y're a bride t' be."

"Oh, that's it!" Finland quickly scooped up a handful of snow and nailed Sweden right in the face. He laughed, only to find himself being lifted. "Berwald, what do you think you're doing?"

"Th' sn'w looks s'ft, d'sn't it?" he replied.

"Put me down."

"One-"

"Put me down NOW, Berwald-"

"Two-"

"I swear, if you throw me I'll-" But Finland didn't have time to finish his threat as he was sailing through the air. He landed face first into the snow, which was very soft, but also freezing cold. It was snow, after all. Finland struggled as he pulled himself out, feeling snow in places snow should never be.

"Did ya h've a nice tr'p?" Sweden asked.

"Th-that wasn't funny…" Finland said, trying to suppress his laughter.

"Mm, ah th'nk it w's," Sweden said, pulling off his coat. "H're. Don't w'nt ya t' g't sick." Finland considered telling Sweden to keep it for himself, as he could only get sick if something happened to his country, but his snow-soaked legs thought otherwise.

"Thanks," he said.

* * *

><p>When they got back home, Finland took a blissfully warm shower and changed into warm, dry clothes. After changing he went to join Sweden, who was sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee.<p>

"Y' feel better n'w?" he asked, moving over to make room for Finland on the couch.

"Much better." Finland sat down and scooted close to Sweden. "So how do think the others are going to react?" he asked, gesturing at his ring.

"M' n'ver goin' t' hear th' end of it fr'm D'nmark," Sweden muttered.

"It's his way of showing he's happy for someone… At least, that's what Norway said…"

"Mm. Don't w'nt t' th'nk 'bout D'nmark. Th'nkin' 'bout th' wedding," Sweden replied. Finland began to think about everything that a wedding entailed. He could handle being married, since he'd been more or less living with Sweden for years, but a wedding… With all those people…  
>"Oh, right… We'll have to announce our engagement at the next world meeting, and we have to find a date for the ceremony, and find a place for it…" Finland continued rambling about all the preparations they'd need to make. Sweden sat and listened, as he always did. He didn't mind letting Finland plan everything. If he asked for help or looked overwhelmed, then Sweden would step in. But all he really cared about was being there with Finland.<p>

"Tino?"  
>"And we'll need- Hm?"<p>

"Ah love ya."

"I love you too, Berwald," Finland said, kissing his fiancé's cheek.

"Y're wearin' a dr'ss f'r th' cerem'ny."

"…NO I AM NOT!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- And there you have it. I tried my best with Sweden's accent, but I'm pretty sure I failed… Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed reading this. My biggest fear with this is that I made Finland too crybaby uke-ish. I don't think he turned out feminine… Moving right along! I make no guarentees about the next pairing. Unfortunatly, I'm not going to be taking suggestions as I already have a list of pairings that I'm going to include. So, it's really a matter of which one I feel like writing next. I won't be able to update until 2012, though, since I'm headed to Puerto Rico for Christmas. Merry Early Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all!<strong>

**- Sanity's Reject**


End file.
